La heredera
by ariadna.liz
Summary: Bella no puede creérselo. Aro ha decidido nombrarla su heredera y, de paso, darle una lección a su ahijado Edward Cullen. El sexy director financiero de la Vulturi pharm sólo tiene una manera de recuperar la empresa que iba a ser suya: casarse con Bella. Claro que, ella no está dispuesta a ponerle las cosas fáciles.


**Aro presidente de la Vulturi, ha decidido darle una lección a su ahijado Edward Cullen. Si quiere recuperar su herencia, tendrá que casarse con la inteligente y responsable Bella Swan que, al parecer, no está dispuesta a ponerle las cosas fáciles.**

Part I: Part

Chapter One

La Vulturi tiembla

Aro, mi inmediato superior, llevaba todo el día dando vueltas por la planta VIP del enorme rascacielos de cristales plateados y dorados que era la sede central de la Vulturi Pharmaceutical. Desde mi despacho, lo oía trajinar arriba y abajo por los pasillos y, al parecer, estaba consiguiendo poner a todo el mundo nervioso. Ya eran varios los directores, subdirectores, jefes y jefecillos que habían entrado a saludarme con cualquier excusa al despacho, del que no pensaba salir, por supuesto. No iba a hablar con Aro, en aquellas circunstancias, por mucho que me lo rogaran.

Jessica entró por tercera vez para que le firmara unos papeles.

―Deberías hacer algo, Bella.

—¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer? Ya sabes que, cuando se enfada, es mejor no cruzarse en su camino.

—No es un enfado normal. Lleva paseándose por la planta y abriendo y cerrando puertas toda la mañana. Ha dado varios portazos. Ya sabes que eso es muy raro.

Claro que lo era. Yo tampoco había visto al dueño y CEO de Vulturi Pharm tan absolutamente trastornado en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él. Pero, por eso precisamente, prefería no cruzarme en su camino. Que lo arreglara quién lo había estropeado. Es decir, Edward, el director financiero. Después de todo, era el causante de que la compañía hubiera perdido en bolsa, en tan sólo unos días, más de cien millones de dólares.

Me había pasado el último año previniendo a Aro contra las prácticas arriesgadas de Edward Cullen. Se suponía que el joven delfín de Carlisle era el experto en economía, con un doctorado en Harvard y unos cuantos años de prácticas en Goldman and Sachs pero, al parecer, lo suyo era jugar con el dinero, porque limitarse a conseguirlo para utilizarlo en investigación, producción y desarrollo debía ser muy aburrido.

La pluma que me había regalado Aro Vulturi por mi cumpleaños rasgó con suavidad la última página del contrato de la Vulturi con una pequeña empresa de investigación génica para el desarrollo de nuevos biomarcadores para el cáncer. Suspiré.

—A no ser que Aro amenace con saltar desde la última planta del edificio, no me pidas que vaya a verle. ¿Dónde está Edward?

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco:

—¿Bromeas? Está ilocalizable. Se marchó después de discutir con su padrino y no ha vuelto. No responde al teléfono, me ha dicho Heidi. Según él, el señor Vulturi es un exagerado. «Son los vaivenes del mercado», ha dicho,. «pero mi estrategia es ganadora y lo recuperaré todo con un treinta por cien de beneficio en unas semanas».

—Faltaría más. Él es el mejor. Pues no seré yo quién arregle las cosas esta vez. Si Edward quiere que su padrino no le desherede, tendrá que solucionarlo él.

—Sabe que el viejo no lo desheredará ―cotilleó Jessica—. Tendría que enfrentarse a su socio. Además, adora a su ahijado. Lo ha estado preparando para ser su sustituto. En fin, si no quieres nada más, Bella, me voy a casa, ¿vale? —Me miró, deseosa de que le dijera que no y empezara a contarle cuanto sabía del adorable, misterioso y malvado Edward. Las volvía a todas locas. Suspiré. No pensaba contarle nada.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Los labios de Jessica se apretaron en una mueca de disgusto que disimuló enseguida con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta contoneando las caderas. Cuando iba a cerrar, se sobresaltó. Se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Ay, señor Vulturi, ¡qué susto me ha dado!

—Pues tómese un ansiolítico.

Una mano se coló por detrás de la espalda de mi secretaria y sujetó la puerta. Reconocí el anillo de Aro en ella.

—Bella y yo no te necesitaremos. Puedes marcharte —dijo la voz sibilina de mi jefe.

Me levanté para recibirlo.

—No, Bella, por favor, siéntate.

Aro caminó hacia mí. La mano con la que solía apoyarse en el sempiterno bastón negro con el mango de oro con forma de cabeza de león, temblaba ligeramente. El «viejo» parecía haber envejecido diez años en unas horas. Tenía los párpados caídos, los labios prietos en una sonrisa forzada, estaba pálido y hasta sus arrugas parecían mucho más profundas. Se sentó en uno de dos sillones de piel marrón para visitantes que estaban delante de mi escritorio. Juntó las rodillas y dejó que el bastón se apoyara sobre su muslo izquierdo. Llevaba uno de aquellos trajes de Armani que lo habían convertido, según las revistas de moda, en uno de los hombres más elegantes de toda la ciudad de Nueva York pero, pecado inmenso en otras circunstancias, su chaqueta tenía arrugas, señal de que la había dejado tirada de cualquier forma en alguno de los sillones de su despacho durante varias horas. Aro debía encontrarse realmente mal para cometer tamaña blasfemia. Aquella forma de tratar la ropa era una de las cosas que solía recriminarle a Edward.

—¿Qué hago con él, Bella?

—Yo...

—Con sinceridad. Respóndeme. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Debería suspenderle de sus funciones o, incluso, despedirle? ¿Debería de impedir que la compañía terminara en sus manos mediante alguna cláusula especial? ¿Debería desheredarle? A veces pienso que lo mejor sería dejarte a ti todas mis acciones.

Tragué saliva. «Yo no soy nadie, Aro», pensé. Tan sólo una chica a la que hace unos años le pagaste una barbaridad por la pequeña «startup» de estudios genéticos que había fundado, y a la que, no contento con hacerla millonaria, le diste un puesto en tu compañía.

A veces, cuando Aro te miraba, parecía que adivinaba tus pensamientos.

—Mírate. ¿Dónde quedó aquella hija del policía de un diminuto pueblo de Oregon? Doctora Swan, ¿dónde comenzaste aquella empresa tuya, en un garaje?

—En la parte más antigua del almacén de mi amigo Michel Newton. Y no estaba yo sola. Trabajaba con Jacob. Jacob Black, ¿te acuerdas?

Aro abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió por primera vez.

—Ah, sí. Pero el cerebro eras tú. Los demás recibieron su parte del precio que pagué por «tu pequeña startup» —Aro resaltó esas palabras— pero, de ti, yo esperaba más, mucho más que tus acciones en aquella empresa. _Gen Studies_, se llamaba ¿no? Ah, sí, ese era su nombre. Era un tesoro. Tenemos a uno de los antiguos productos de _GenStu_a punto de salir al mercado, otros tres en ensayos clínicos y habrá más, estoy seguro. Pocas veces he logrado tanto con una pequeña inversión —He de decir que las pequeñas inversiones de Aro suelen rondar decenas de millones de dólares cuando no centenares—. Pero tú valías más que toda _GenStu_ sus productos juntos.

—Me considero muy bien pagada, Aro, y me tienes en más estima de lo que merezco.

—Te equivocas.

Aro me miró fijamente. Estaba pensando. Por un instante fugaz, pasó por mi mente la idea de que hablaba en serio y quería que yo dirigiera la Vulturi. Por Dios que no; ese era mi último deseo. Antes me iría a meditar al desierto como los antiguos monjes.

—Aro, para dirigir una gran multinacional como la Vulturi se necesitan unos conocimientos que no tengo. No sabría, no... Soy una simple técnico, Aro. Lo mío es la investigación.

—Desde que te ascendí, hará dos años, lo tuyo es marcar las líneas de investigación prioritarias de la compañía y lo haces muy bien. Todo el consejo de administración está muy contento contigo.

—Aro. No. Venías a hablarme de Edward, ¿Recuerdas?

Aro puso los ojos en blanco.

—Realmente, le he dado todo. Más aún de lo que le dio Carlisle. ¿Y sabes qué? Me ha decepcionado.

—La semana pasada no decías eso. Más bien te sentías orgulloso de él.

—Creía que sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Y no era así?

Aro abrió mucho los ojos. Oh, Dios mío, que no lo recuerde, pensé.

—Tú me preveniste. Me avisaste.

—No fui la única. De hecho, tú también lo sabías.

Aro jugueteó con su bastón y lo miró. La melena del león, de oro macizo, refulgía bajo los últimos rayos de sol que penetraban por la pared acristalada. Estábamos a finales de septiembre. Acababa de comenzar el otoño. Visto desde fuera, el cristal era opaco, casi negro. Desde dentro, en cambio, se tenía una espléndida panorámica del suroeste de Manhatan. En la esquina norte, podía verse a lo lejos Central Park. Aro golpeó suavemente su muslo con el bastón. Repitió el movimiento varias veces. Era un golpeteo muy suave, así que pensé, que era una forma de castigo no demasiado dolorosa. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Se detuvo a un metro de ella y contempló la vista en el exterior.

—Los de _Golman and Sachs_ le enseñaron muchas cosas. Muchas buenas, y alguna mala. Pensé que podría enderezarlo y si no, al menos, controlarlo. Uno siempre espera lo mejor de aquellos a los que quiere.

Me levanté y me situé a su lado. Miré en dirección a Central park. La figuras diminutas se movían por una extensión verde. Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar niños, padres, cochecitos de bebé, jóvenes estudiantes con sus libros a cuestas y viejos paseando agarrados del brazo, perros juguetones galopando tras las ardillas o jugando a perseguirse unos a otros. Nueva York. Era la ciudad de Aro, de Edward y de Carlisle, su padre, y de toda su familia: Esme que era como una madre para mí, y Alice, mi mejor amiga. Ellos me había enseñado a amarla. No podía robarles lo que era suyo.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Aro, creo que Edward tiene remedio. Estoy segura de que cambiará.

—No, salvo que hagamos algo para que cambie.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito pensarlo. He de hablar con Carlisle. Es un viejo amigo y me comprenderá.

—¿Estás...? —No me atrevía a preguntar, pero debía hacerlo— ¿Estás, de verdad, considerando desheredarle?

Aro se volvió hacia mí y me atravesó con la mirada. Aquellos ojos oscuros, profundamente inteligentes, eran un pozo por el que siempre temía caer. Nunca le aguantaba la mirada más de cinco segundos y esta vez no fue diferente. El único que podía mirar durante más tiempo que yo a Aro a los ojos era Edward y, siempre, su mirada tenía algo de desafiante que Aro solía afrontar con más diversión que miedo.

—Quizá lo haga, quizás lo desherede. O quizás me limite a controlar su poder. A ponerle límites a lo que puede hacer como director financiero.

—¿Ponerle a alguien por encima al que tenga que consultar todas las operaciones?

La sonrisa sibilina de Aro me mostró que aquella era una posibilidad que sopesaba con interés. Habría que ver a Edward en ese caso. Preferiría enfrentarme a un dragón que a un Edward en esas circunstancias.

—¿Tienes alguien mejor que él para las finanzas? —pregunté.

—Mejor, no, pero más prudente, sí —Se encogió de hombros como si aquello le divirtiera mucho. Me pareció que Aro un año de edad por cada segundo de sonrisa. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Añadió:

—También podría contratar a alguien de fuera para ocupar su puesto. A Jaime, por ejemplo.

—Te odiaría para siempre. Sabes que no lo soporta —Temblé. «Jaime no, por favor. Sería como tener a dos gallos peleándose por ver cuál es el dueño del corral. Además, para mí, supondría un suplicio aguantar a Jaime de nuevo»—. Por favor, Aro. Te lo prohíbo.

—¿Me lo prohíbes? —Aro ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, divertido. Respondí:

—La paz se habría acabado para siempre en esta planta del edificio. Necesito calma para trabajar, como todos —dije, y me aparté de él. Me sentía incómoda con la mirada de Aro. No me gustaba nada. Parecía estar sopesando un sinfín de posibilidades, ninguna de las cuales me iba a gustar en absoluto.

—Es tarde, Aro —continué—, deberíamos irnos. No creo que quede nadie más en la planta.

—Te estaré esperando con Marc para llevarte a casa.

Marc era su chófer.

—De verdad que no hace falta...

—Por favor, Bella. Dame ese placer.

—Sólo si me prometes no hablar más de la Vulturi.

—¿Puedo preguntarte, entonces, que tal te va con Jaime?

«No, eso sí que no».

—He roto con él.

—Ah, eso lo descarta por completo —suspiró—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro —dije—. Fue hace ya más de un mes. —Traté de esconder los ojos, pero Aro adivinó.

—Acabo mal, ¿verdad?

—Ahora sólo quiero pasar página.

Era verdad, había sido un alivio romper.

»Estoy harta de individuos posesivos y controladores —añadí.

—El noventa por cien son así, querida, y el otro diez por cien son gays.

—Tú no eres así —le dije, mientras cogía con una mano mi cartera y con la otra el brazo que gentilmente me había ofrecido Aro que, al parecer, al final había decidido esperarme y descender conmigo en el ascensor, en lugar de bajar primero.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo sabes que no soy igual que los demás, ¿acaso has salido conmigo?

—¿Estás proponiéndome salir contigo? —bromeé. Nuestra relación era más bien como la de un tío con su sobrina o la de un maestro con su aprendiz.

—Ah, querida, no me importaría, pero sinceramente, creo que estás destinada a alguien más joven que yo. Aunque dudo que alcance mi inteligencia y mi saber estar.

Aro estaba bromeando, por supuesto. Pero tenía algo de razón. Era el hombre más elegante de todos cuantos conocía. Edward se le aproximaba, pero le faltaba, no sé, a Edward le gustaba demasiado hacerse de notar. Aro era mucho más discreto. En cuanto a inteligencia, el hombre que había fundado el imperio Vulturi era un verdadero genio. También era un conquistador. Había sido durante años, el soltero de oro que se habían rifado las chicas de bien de la ciudad pero a ninguna le había tocado el gordo. Se le conocían muchas amantes, pero ninguna le había durado demasiado, o eso se decía. Tal vez la última. Aro era muy discreto respecto a ello y el nombre de la mujer no había trascendido. No era joven, de eso estaba segura. Aro solía bromear sobre la costumbre que tenían muchos divorciados o solteros de salir con mujeres mucho más jóvenes que ellos. «Yo prefiero el vino añejo», solía decir, «un Gran Reserva, a ser posible. A mi edad, lo que más me atrae de una mujer es una conversación inteligente».

Ese era Aro, mi maestro, pensé, mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor que conducía a la planta baja.

#

El sábado por la mañana me levanté temprano para correr por el parque que hay bajo el puente de Brooklyn, muy cerca de mi casa. Mi carrera se prolongó durante tanto tiempo que, a la vuelta, el parque se había llenado de niños pequeños que montaban a los caballitos en el tiovivo y, de otros, más mayorcitos, que corrían y peloteaban sobre el césped o en los caminos. Después de saltar y esquivar, durante diez minutos, una retahíla de balones de todos los deportes imaginables, no pude evitar patalear uno. Se fue lejos.

—Hey, ¿qué hace, señora?

Odio que me llamen señora. Me hace sentir vieja, aunque quién me lo diga tenga sólo unos diez años, el pelo crespo y sonrisa y ojos al estilo de Tom Sawyer. O al menos, como yo imagino que debería tenerlos el pícaro creado por Mark Twain en una de las novelas preferidas de mi infancia.

—Lo siento. He saltado ya por encima de tantas que ésta tenía que chutarla.

Intenté sonreír. Debió salirme más o menos bien, porque el pícaro me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a buscar la pelota. Sin duda, influyó también que otros chavales ya corrían hacia ella.

Levanté la mirada y respiré hondo. El aire era fresco, pero el sol había salido y se reflejaba sobre el agua del East River. Disfruté de las magníficas vistas de Manhatan al otro lado. Eran muy parecidas a las que veía desde mi apartamento. Aquella era la Nueva York que me había capturado, aunque a veces aún echara de menos los bosques de Oregón.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar cómo me había llamado el niño. Por Dios, yo no era vieja. Tan sólo tenía treinta y dos años. O quizás ya tenía treinta y dos años. Mi vida profesional iba viento en popa, pero mi vida personal... Esa era otra historia. La ruptura con Jaime había sido liberadora, pero traumática, no tanto por él —era un cerdo y agradecí perderle de vista— sino porque había supuesto un giro de ciento ochenta grados en mi vida.

Jaime era un neoyorquino de pura cepa. Dejarle había supuesto también cambiar de entorno social. Por eso, me había venido a Brooklyn. Necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que suponía el «Upper side park» para mí: elegante clase alta con estiradas e insulsas vidas. Diálogos llenos de alusiones a la maravillosa casa que se había construido fulanito y al porcentaje de acciones de tal multinacional que tenía menganito. Multitud de amigos, o por mejor decir conocidos, que era brockers de bolsa, por vocación o por resignación. Dinero, dinero y dinero a todas horas, en el cuerpo, en la cartera y en la conversación Hasta el momento, alejarme me había ido bien. El rumbo de mi vida comenzaba a enderezarse poco a poco.

Mi móvil decidió sonar en aquel instante. Sentí un escalofrío. El aire se había vuelto helado. O quizás era yo la que comenzaba a enfriarme. Miré la pantalla. Era Aro. ¿Por qué me llamaba un sábado por la mañana? Me preocupé.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté apenas descolgar.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió— Y tú ¿por qué no dejas de jugar con los niños y te vienes a tomar un café conmigo? Te he pedido café con leche y tostadas con mermelada de arándanos. Según Sandro, es tu desayuno preferido. Lo está preparando en estos momentos.

Miré en dirección al _Sandro's_ café, que se había abierto hacía poco en los bajos comerciales cercanos a mi casa. Desde allí Aro tenía una vista espléndida: probablemente, me había visto darle la patada al balón. Seguro que mi jefe ya había hecho buenas migas con Sandro y había averiguado que desayunaba allí todos los sábados después de correr. Ambos eran italianos y, en el fondo, bastante parecidos en muchas más cosas a parte de la nacionalidad.

Poco después, el olor a café recién hecho y el agradable calorcillo de la calefacción me hicieron sentir mejor que nunca. Algo ayudó también la sonrisa de Aro que me señaló el desayuno que me esperaba frente a él.

—Come, debes estar hambrienta.

Tenía razón. Me dediqué a desayunar lentamente, masticando bocado a bocado, sin prisas y sin preguntar. Estaba intrigada, y tenía muchas ganas de averiguar a qué se debía su visita, pero también tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta me impediría saborear la deliciosa mermelada de arándanos casera que preparaba Sandro y eso me resultaría insoportable. Podía ver cómo Aro me observaba con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente levantadas. Reprimía una sonrisa. "Será c...", pensé. El rió.

—Te sienta muy bien ese bigote morado de arándanos, Bella.

—Deberías probar la mermelada. Es exquisita.

Aro tomó en su mano la servilleta de papel que había junto a mi plato y, delicadamente, limpió mis labios. Le dejé hacer. A veces, se comportaba como si fuera mi padrino, en lugar de el de Edward.

—Bella, Bella. Deberías ser italiana —dijo. Miró a Sandro, que parecía muy ocupado limpiando mesas, aunque la cafetería, extrañamente, estaba vacía, algo raro en un sábado—. ¿Verdad que sí, Sandro?

—Y tanto, signore Vulturi.

—Me habría gustado mucho tener una hija como tú —añadió Aro dejando la servilleta otra vez en la mesa. Iba vestido con un jersey negro y unos pantalones vaqueros que lograban parecer elegantes. ¿Cómo lo haría?—. ¿Puedo adoptarte, Bella?

—A veces creo que ya lo has hecho —le respondí. Me encogí de hombros. Sonreí—. Pídele permiso a papá.

—Tendré que invitarle a pasar un fin de semana conmigo en los grandes lagos. A tu padre le gusta la pesca ¿no?

—Estaba bromeando, Aro.

Aro jugueteó con la cucharilla de café que descansaba junto a su taza, ya vacía. Estaba nervioso. Era tan extraño...

—Yo, no —me respondió.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos casi mágicos. Luego Aro habló despacio, vocalizando cada sílaba.

—Ayer cené con Carlisle. Está de acuerdo conmigo en que Edward necesita una lección.

No sabía cómo se relacionaba lo de Edward con el repentino afán de Aro de ser mi padre, pero sabía que había una relación. Me pregunté si quería saberla. Supe que no, pero también supe que no podía huir. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que enfrentarme a ello. Aro no dejó de mirarme ni un instante. Observaba cada uno de los gestos de mi cara y, bien lo sabía yo, era un maestro en leer las emociones en los rostros. Al fin, decidió continuar.

—Pienso retirarme este año, tal como tenía pensado, pero me niego a ver morir mi empresa en manos de un irresponsable.

—Aro, Edward no es...

Aro levantó la mano.

—Escucha todo lo que tengo que decir y luego me das tu opinión, Bella.

Asentí.

—Voy a desheredar a Edward.

—No puedes...

—Bella, por favor. Hace unos años no habría tenido una alternativa, pero ahora estás tú.

—Yo no sé dirigir una empresa.

—Te minusvaloras.

—Es verdad, Aro. Dirijo la investigación. Algo que te supone mucho gasto y ningún ingreso. Al menos ninguno inmediato. Necesitas un experto en ventas, qué se yo, en finanzas, alguien, alguien como... Edward —Ya lo había dicho.

—La investigación es el futuro de la Vulturi. Pero Edward no lo entiende. Edward solo entiende de dinero.

—También entiende de personas. Sabe dirigirlas.

—No, no sabe. Si lo supiera no habría... Pero no importa. La decisión está tomada. Ayer hicimos venir al notario a casa de Esme.

—Carlisle no puede estar de acuerdo...

—Aunque te parezca imposible, lo está. Tiene más hijos además de Edward. Además, no es que lo dejemos en la calle. Él tendrá un bonito diez por cien, un cinco por cien de su padre y otro cinco por cien mío, claro. No lo desheredaré del todo. Y seguirá trabajando en la Vulturi. Te asesorará en el tema financiero, si tú quieres, claro. Puedes despedirle.

—¡Aro!

—El resto, el cuarenta y cinco por cien restante, pasará a tus manos de la siguiente manera: un veinte por cien ahora, que añadido a tu uno por cien, supondrá un veintiuno. Eso te dará margen para trabajar. El resto lo retendré yo. Será tuyo algún día... O de Edward, si decide casarse contigo y tú lo apruebas.

Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de una transferencia accionarial más. ¿Cómo podía soltar una bomba así sin inmutarse? Sentí la rabia subiendo desde mi estómago hasta mi boca.

—Dime que no he oído bien, Aro.

—Ay, Bella. Has oído perfectamente. El treinta por cien restante será tuyo algún día.

—Será si no te fallo. ¿Me retirarás tu confianza como has hecho con Edward?

—Lo dudo —Aro sonrió ladinamente—. Sé que dirigirás la Vulturi mejor que nadie, porque estás preparada, su gente te importa y porque tienes sueños que van más allá de gastar dinero en lujos y en mujeres.

—Creo que te estás pasando con Edward.

—Tienes sueños, mi pequeña Bella. Tú sueñas con curar el cáncer y las enfermedades genéticas. Sueñas con detener el envejecimiento. Tú construyes, Bella y eso hará que la Vulturi progrese.

—No puedes decirle a Edward que tiene que casarse conmigo para... Por Dios, Aro, ¿de quién ha sido la idea, tuya o de Carlisle?

—En realidad, ha sido de Alice. Me lo sugirió, sin darse cuenta, hace un par de semanas. Me lo tomé a broma, claro, y, en realidad, ella tampoco lo decía muy en serio. Pensaba que hacíais buena pareja. Algo en lo que Esme también está de acuerdo. Pero ayer por la tarde... pensé que la idea podía funcionar para proteger mi empresa. Tú jamás te casarás con él si no cambia, y él tendrá que cambiar si quiere tener la Vulturi.

—Para casarse con alguien, hay que amarle, Aro. Y el matrimonio no es un negocio.

—Me sorprende tu ingenuidad en este tema, Bella. El matrimonio es uno de los negocios más viejos del mundo. La películas de Walt Disney han hecho mucho daño a tu generación. Tenéis una idea demasiado romántica del amor.

Y eso lo decía un hombre al que las revistas consideraban uno de los últimos románticos. Me mordí los labios, nerviosa, y le respondí, muy enfadada:

—Al menos a mí, me gustaría estar enamorada del hombre que me lleve al altar.

—Bueno, no te cases con él si no te enamoras —Sonrió Aro. Al parecer estaba divirtiéndose mucho.

—Tampoco creo que Edward desee tanto la Vulturi como para casarse conmigo.

Aro sonrió sin mirarme y jugueteó con su bastón.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, bueno..., no —Eso podía ser preocupante. No quería que me utilizara como escalón para sus ambiciones—. ¿Y si —pregunté— para conquistar la Vulturi, intenta seducirme?

—Ay, Bella. Es más que probable que lo intente —Se encogió de hombros—, pero confío en ti. Y no vas a perder la cabeza, Bella, créeme. Te conozco. Eres una persona más inteligente y responsable. Y aunque decidieras casarte con él, las decisiones de la empresa seguirían estando en tus manos.

Aro tenía demasiada confianza en mí. Olvidaba que el amor tiene los ojos vendados. Me levanté y miré por la ventana en dirección a Manhatan, al distrito financiero de la City. Aquello era una locura. «Alice, Alice, Alice. En qué lío me has metido», pensé, sumida en mis reflexiones.

Aro suspiró. Levanté la mirada.

»He reservado mesa para tres hoy en el Grimaldi —dijo.

Aro hacía que todo pareciera tan sencillo. El Grimaldi tenía unas vistas maravillosas de East river y para comer allí hacía falta llamar casi con un mes de antelación. A Aro le bastaba con unas horas. Me pregunté si a mí también me harían el mismo caso cuando dirigiera una multinacional. No quería que me cambiaran, quería seguir siendo yo. Vivir en Brooklyn, correr por el Bridge Park, pelotear con los niños en el parque, desayunar en el Sandro's y sentarme por la noche en el sofá de mi loft a contemplar las luces de la ciudad con una copa en la mano y unos cuantos buenos amigos, entre ellos Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e, incluso, Edward, por qué no. Pero aquello terminaría nuestra amistad y daría comienzo a... ¿qué? ¿Dejaría de hablarme o más bien intentaría seducirme? Ninguno de los dos posibles futuros me gustaba.

—No puedes venir y cambiar mi vida porque sí, Aro, sin pedirme permiso.

—Puedes decir que no, pero aunque no lo quieras, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sencillamente, no puedo dejar las cosas como están, Bella. Si tú no aceptas mi donación, tendré que desheredar a Edward de todas formas y, además, despedirlo. Otra cosa no calmaría al consejo. Contigo a mi lado, como mi delfín, las cosas serán distintas. El consejo confía en ti. Y los inversores también. Las aguas volverán a su cauce y la tormenta financiera que ha desatado Edward se calmará.

Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, hice un gesto envolvente con la mano.

—¿Y lo del matrimonio?

Adoptó un tono jovial.

—Es un intento desesperado, por parte de dos viejos que lo que más desean ya de esta vida es que les dé nietos.

Sonreí y me volví hacia Aro.

—Carlisle y Esme lo desean, sin duda —dije. Sabía que Esme se moría de ganas de tener niños merodeando por su jardín y también que nada le haría más feliz que tenerme por nuera, ya que hacía muy poco por disimularlo—. Pero tú... No te veo con un bebé en las rodillas, Aro. Me sorprenderías.

—Tengo una gran capacidad de sorprender. También tengo una gran capacidad de asombro. Sorpréndeme y devuelve a Edward al redil. Quizá te gusta, al menos un poco.

Di un respingo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les gusta a todas? ¿No te das cuenta de que ese es, precisamente, el problema?

—Y tú, Bella, ¿no ves que nunca le has dado ni la más mínima oportunidad a mi ahijado?

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué quería decir Aro con eso? ¿qué yo no le daba a Edward ni la más mínima oportunidad? ¿Para qué, para que me destrozara el corazón? Además, no es que él hubiera perdido siquiera un minuto más del tiempo necesario en mirarme, al menos hasta ahora.

—¿Sabe lo que vas a hacer? —pregunté.

—Carlisle quedó en decírselo esta mañana a su hijo. Yo le he enviado un mensaje esta mañana invitándolo a comer en Grimaldi y él ha aceptado con la condición de que vinieras también tú —Aro me miró interrogante.

Era mejor saber a qué me enfrentaba lo antes posible: si al odio o al amor de Edward.

—Está bien. Iré. Veamos que tiene él que decir.

#

Aro no tenía prisa así que le invité a que subiera a mi loft. Aún no se lo había enseñado por dentro. Él se mostró muy agradecido y aceptó la copa que le ofrecí en mi casa con vistas a Manhatan. Yo había alquilado la vivienda por el salón tan espacioso que tenía y, sobretodo, por los magníficos ventanales. Por lo demás, el lugar tenía aún un aire provisional. Hacía poco que me había instalado y tanto el mobiliario como la decoración estaban a medias. La sensación era mayor aún en la única habitación donde sólo estaba la cama, una lamparilla y un armario medio vacío que Alice pronto insistiría en llenar. Entré en el baño, donde la situación no era mucho mejor y llamé a Rosalie:

—¿Qué? ¿Aro se ha vuelto loco?—exclamó, cuando por fin logró comprender lo que ocurría—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Con Edward, quiero decir! ¡No te lo va a perdonar!

Rosalie y Edward se conocían desde antes de que ella comenzara a salir con Emmett. No se apreciaban demasiado. Quizás porque se parecían más de lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a reconocer. Los dos eran autosuficientes, orgullosos, muy independientes en sus decisiones y en su vida. Esa manera de ser era lo fascinaba a Emmett de Rosalie, pero, en cambio, a Edward más bien parecía molestarle.

—No tengo más remedio que aceptar —dije.

—Por supuesto, claro. Pero no te fíes ni un pelo de «mister perfecto, hola, soy maravilloso, soy guapo, rico y listo como nadie».

—¡Rosalie! Edward no es así — «No más que tú, al menos», pensé.

Rosalie colgó sólo después de darme un millón de consejos respecto a cómo tratar a su futuro cuñado. Yo me dediqué a ducharme y a vestirme. Quería estar presentable. Al mismo tiempo, no quería estarlo. Era difícil. Pasé media hora frente a mi escaso armario. ¿Estilo formal, como si fuera a una reunión de trabajo? En el fondo lo era. Pero también era algo más que eso. Suspiré. Fuera de la ropa con la que iba a la Vulturi entre semana, había poco donde elegir. Y por más que buscara, aquel no era un armario con doble fondo y hada madrina incluida «¿El vestido azul claro? Ni hablar, Rosalie y Alice dirán que es discreto pero yo no quiero que Edward piense ni por asomo que quiero seducirle».

¿Unos vaqueros y un jersey oscuro de cuello alto? Sí, quizás sería lo mejor. Aro iba con ropa deportiva y el Grimaldi estaba junto al muelle del Ferri. Para completar el vestuario, elegí una gargantilla de plata que me regaló Esme con unos pendientes a juego y me pinté los labios, con un lápiz de un color salmón bastante discreto, y los ojos con un sombreado a juego. En fin, hora y media después, conseguí plantarme delante de Aro, que ya iba por la segunda copa en el sofá.

—Bella, estás preciosa.

—Si no me he arreglado nada —dije muy preocupada por llamar demasiado la atención de Edward.

Aro rió. Luego miró su reloj y volvió a sonreír apreciativamente.

—Creo que deberíamos salir ya, Bella. Prefiero que Edward, cuando llegue al restaurante, nos encuentre ya en sentados en la mesa.

Fuimos andando al Grimaldi. El metre nos acompañó hasta una zona reservada, con unas vistas espléndidas del río. Poco después vi a Edward entrar por la puerta. Iba vestido también con vaqueros como nosotros y llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra de piel, bastante informal, pero la sencillez, como en la ropa de Aro, era engañosa. Edward se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás. Escaneó con sus ojos verdes el restaurante, buscándonos. Se le veía muy nervioso. Muy guapo también. Pero él estaba guapo siempre. Algunas chicas de la Vulturi lo llamaban «el dios griego». Yo habría añadido «Apolo», que era el más bello de todos los habitantes del Olimpo.

Se presentó al metre, que sonrió y asentió. Un par de minutos después, llegó hasta nuestra mesa. Se arregló la chaqueta al llegar y estrechó la mano de su jefe y el mío. Edward no sonreía. La mirada que cruzó con Aro no era amigable, pero era seria y respetuosa, al contrario que otras veces. No sé si conscientemente, había decidido saludarme a mí en segundo lugar. Me pregunté qué cara de Edward vería, aunque era estúpido preguntárselo porque la respuesta vendría de inmediato. Y así fue. Al volverse hacía mí, me dirigió una sonrisa radiante, esplendida, luminosa y me dio un par de besos. Me agarró de los hombros con fuerza mientras me los daba como si no quisiera dejarme escapar. Casi me abrazó. Noté que temblaba. En susurros, casi al oído, me dijo:

—Enhorabuena, Bella. Pero te lo advierto: voy a recuperar mi empresa aunque tenga que casarme contigo para ello.

Yo acabé de darle el abrazo que él había dejado a medias. Le respondí:

—Nunca ha sido tu empresa, sino la de Aro. Y más te vale cuidar tus pasos de ahora en adelante. Pienso despedirte si haces algo que ponga en peligro la Vulturi.

Él rodeó mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo. «Es la segunda vez», pensé, y «lo peor que podía pasarme en aquel momento». Él pegó su boca a mi oreja.

—¿Podemos vernos el lunes? Tengo una proposición que hacerte pero necesito estar a solas contigo.

—Si es de matrimonio, ya puedes irte olvidando —le respondí, también al oído.

El se separó de mí. Y me miró. Seguía sonriendo.

—El lunes hablamos —leí en sus labios.

Intercambiamos una larga mirada hasta que la tosecilla de Aro nos interrumpió.

—Deberíamos sentarnos a comer. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Ambos obedecimos como niños buenos.

...

**Sólo digo que espero que os haya gustado mucho. Y que, si os ha gustado, lo digáis en un comentario. **

**Un saludo y feliz navidad.**


End file.
